Broken Heart
by inusgirl1030
Summary: this isn't a story it's some poems about how inuyasha broke kagome's heart title...duh i'll be adding more poems on later please read& reveiw thxs i dont know when it will ever be complete it is after all just some poems
1. Broken Heart

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters sigh

this one of many poems I wrote first time writing so please review

ps: just so u know I hate Kikyo sooooooooooo much

Broken Heart

Running…

Running…

Tears…

Sobbing…

A thousand thoughts racing through my mind,

But only one sticks out.

You, Inuyasha.

You and the dead priestess Kikyo.

You and her locking lips.

I saw you.

You can't deny it.

In the past you've laught at me.

You've yelled at me.

You've even made me cry.

But no more!

You've finally done it.

What no one else could do.

You broke my heart.

I didn't even know it.

But now it's clear.

You've done what,

NO one could do.

Now I must go,

For my tears are stainind this page.

Good bye, Inuyasha.

Don't you DARE hit Shippo.


	2. 10 things i hate about you

i don't own inuyasha or the charaters

i got the idea from that movie this is about you guess it kag to inu

please review

10 Things I hate About You:

I hate the way you yell at me,

And the way you make me cry.

I even hate your gody red outfit,

And the way you smile at me.

I even hate your show off self,

And the way you swing your sword.

I hate the way you say one thing,

But always mean another.

I even hate the wayyou look longing into my eyes,

And the way you talk as though you aren't human,

But the biggest reason I hate you is the fact that

I don't even hate you.

Not even at all.

Not even alittle bit.

thanks for reading please reveiw


	3. How is it?

once again this is one ofmy cheese poem (look at abdolig) i hate disclaimers but here it is

disclaimer:no i do not own inuyasha or any of the charaters well on with the poem

i think of this as kagome to inuyasha

**How is it...?**

* * *

How is it that when I saw you,

You took my world over?

How is it that seeing you makes

My heart skip a beat?

How is it you holding me makes

Me feel safe and warm?

How is it your voice makes

My heart sing aloud?

How is it that you're

The one I yell for help?

How is it that the anwser

To all these questions are that

I **love** you!

* * *

well that's all for this chapter plzs review and tell me is it sucks i wrote this poem in math class out of boredem

well please review it will mean alot 2 me so please bye


	4. Only you

this is about kagome seeing inuyasha and kikho(i hate her gut so much) together

no i do not own inuyasha or any of the charaters

well on with the poem

* * *

I was looking for you ,

but she was there, too.

You were kissing, hugging, need I go on?

All I could think was,

"How could you?"

I was lost.

You didn't care.

You, Inuyasha, the only true person I loved.

Hojo and Koga mean nothing to me

There was only you for me.

No mater what you did to me,

I always came back.

Through the good, the bad, the ups, and the downs.

There was only you for me.

So I ran.

I ran from you.

From **her.**

From my other life.

I wasn't coming back.

But I will always love you.

Only you, Inuyasha.

* * *

so what did you think? review me on your thoughts please well bye you all beter review i hate ppl who read but don't review 


	5. Come Back

this is another one of my corny poems thxs to all the people who have reviewed if you haven't you better i hate ppl who don't review it gets on my nerves once again it's that time yep (grabs mircophone)it's time to play the disclaimer!

disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any of the charaters if i did i wouldn't be here now on with the poem

* * *

You say to wait

For you would be back

Minutes turned into hours

I was becoming tired

So I walked the way you went

I saw a tent

And you and that the bitch

So I began to twitch  
She was moaning

And you were growling

Need I go on?

It felt like a bomb

Came crashing down on my world

You saw me

And the fiery in my eye

I saw you without a shirt

And a skirt

On the ground

You were my like

My love

And my happiness

But now you're gone and set me free

I walk up to you

And grab your necklace

"You set me free

So I'll set you free."

As I walk away

I hear a scream

And a voice say good-bye

I turn to see

kikyo disappearing

And you looking down at your feet

Nothing more to say

Nothing more to do

I turn to go

But your hand stops me

Our lips touch

Hands moving

Finally my future looks brighter

* * *

well that's all for now folks plzs review it will make my like alot easier bye 


	6. You said to trust you

hi i'm back!... ok wellthxs to all the ppl that did review i am so grateful to them here is anotherpeomit's like when ever kag sees inu with that bitch kikho (yes i ment to spell it like that thx u very much :(> i stick my touch out at u ppl) well here it is:

* * *

You said to trust you

To hold on tight

And to give all you got

So I trusted you

I held on tight

And I gave it all I had

You once told me

"I'll never let you fall."

You keep that promise

Until today

As always

I trusted you

I held on tight

And I gave it my all

But you let me fall

You left me for her

Saying you had better things to do

So I will say goodbye to you

I will have to find another

To trust

To hold on to

And someone that will never let me fall

Goodbye

* * *

thxs for reading this poem it's not the best but it gets my piont out there plz review bye 


	7. There was a time

here is another poem i made it's about what inuyasha might think if kag left after completeing the jewel

* * *

There was a time

When you were there

Through thick and thin

No matter what

I heard your voice

Your laughter

Your smile

Your loving embrace

But now the time has come

For us to part

You go your way

I'll go my way

I won't look back

Nor should you

There was a time

When you were there

Your beating heart

Your loving embrace

The smile on your pretty face

There was a time

When you where there

* * *

thxs 4 reading but plzs do review it makes my life so much easier thxs again 


End file.
